


Banana Pink

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: The pack moves into their shared house at last.  Giddy/drunken blowjobs promptly occur, turning Dan into a completely willing guinea pig.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This is part of my shared a/b/o grumpverse with [theseusinthemaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). The majority of the continuity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724251/chapters/17604880), with my contributions being [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17710312), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921479), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921632), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18031048), [this,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7894192), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921305%22%22), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211246) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211504) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8019979) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18361207) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483334) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483385) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18483550) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8141047) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659836) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659920) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18659929) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18660007).
> 
> Injokes: they happen.

Rhea was sleeping hanging halfway off the bed again.

Dan shook his head, marveling at the kid’s ability to fall asleep in any position at any time. Zippy had to have specific blankets or a specific bed; Rhea once fell asleep standing up in a subway car. His kids, man.

He closed the door behind him and made the long walk downstairs, where grown up time was ensuing.

In this case, Grown Up Time consisted of playing Plants versus Zombies on their new television set while sipping wine (or in his and Arin’s cases, soda). Ross was in mid-victory dance when Dan dropped onto the couch beside Arin, who slid his head sleepily onto his shoulder.

“What?” Dan asked. “Y’wanna go to bed?”

“Mph,” replied Arin. “I think I’m beat.”

“But I haven’t spanked Ross’ butt yet!” Suzy threw in from the hallway. She’d been sipping wine, merry-faced and bright as she sinks down beside Dan and Arin. Ross and Holly made their way through one more level, saving the game before they reached Doctor Zomboss. 

“I really don’t feel like getting spanked,” yawned Ross, “tonight. But if you’re looking for someone to feel up, try Dan.”

“Why me?” Dan asked. He and Arin had cocooned comfortably together, and the idea of actually having to perform on someone felt completely impossible.

“Because,” Ross said, pointing at Dan’s fly, “you’re boning up pretty good there, man.”

Dan glanced down at himself. “Oh no,” he said, sounding mock-disappointed with himself; he had been tired enough to ignore his chub but the way Ross was staring at him made him wonder if he was interested. Dan shifted uncomfortably as Holly glanced at his dick, then away. She barely blushed at the sight of his hard ons these days.

While he distractedly wondered why he was hard in the first place, a sudden tugging at his fly made his eyes open. But instead of Ross it was Suzy, her cheeks stained with high rose wine-blush as she unbuttoned Dan’s fly and reached in to pull his cock out. 

“You’re right,” she giggled, letting him spring free into the chilly air.

“This is so uncool,” Dan complained. 

“Yep,” Arin said, wrapping his hand around Dan’s dick and giving it a tug. “It feels pretty hot.”

“Really?” Dan asked. “We’re doing this now?” 

Maybe his body had reacted unwittingly to Arin’s closeness but when Arin nuzzled up against Dan’s side Dan’s dick grew twice as hard. But his mate’s touch was elusive, teasing. He leaked and throbbed against Arin’s open palm.

“You’re going way too slow,” Suzy complained. She hopped off the sofa and knocked Arin’s hand aside, taking Dan into her hand and jerking him off.

Dan’s hips canted up off of the couch and he moaned. “Suz!”

“Hmm?”

“Too rough, babe,” he said.

“Lube?” she asked.

“Yes please,” said Dan.

“I’m sorry your banana-schween is getting all chafed,” she said sweetly.

“Banana schween?” he asked, cracking an eye open.

“It looks like a banana from this angle, okay?” She slapped Arin on the thigh for laughing and Arin loudly faked an orgasm for her. 

“Why do you need lube?” Holly knelt beside Suzy, took Dan’s dick by the base and quickly sucked it between her lips before letting it go. “Spit’s better.” Her mouth was occupied and Dan bit back a whine. She was gentler with his cock, and he felt grateful to just lie there and let her suck him off.

Dan could feel too much; Arin, drowsing beside him, halfway watching the activity; Suzy, tipsy, watching Holly suck Dan off; Holly, eager and thrilled; and Ross, standing there watching his wife get Dan off. He could tell when Ross’ mouth took over for Holly and when he let go for Suzy, and when Holly did something incredibly teasy with his balls Dan could feel the fuzzy, sleepy haze of his arousal turn sharp and painful. How long had he been panting? He felt slippery wet from his own pleasure, from the three of them. 

Their voices floated over the sound of Dan’s pounding pulse. “Did you let his knot get out?” Suzy gasped. 

“I didn’t think so…” Ross panted. “Wait, what happens when the knot gets…”

“…The same thing that happens to me!” Holly cut in.

“Oh,” Ross’ voice cut off under the weight of Dan’s moaning. He arched and heaved up toward Suzy’s nose, making her gasp, a gasp that almost immediately made Dan lose it and blast against her tonsils.

She swallowed what she could, until it was too much and she shoved his cock in Holly’s direction, earning her an outraged scream. Holly shoved Dan's dick back at Ross, and it spat another, final, wad in his lover’s face. Ross’ deadpan expression would have been hilarious had Dan the energy to do much more than moan.

“I’m getting paper towels,” Ross said. 

“I think we have a wet vac,” Holly added.

“Thanks,” Dan mumbled, his eyes already drifting closed.

“Thanks?! You are not going to go to sleep and leave me sitting here all…Dan!” Suzy complained.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep propped up against Arin was Suzy’s annoyed groan.


End file.
